Mental health problems in adolescence are associated with negative health, educational, and social outcomes. The majority of adolescents in the United States who need mental health services do not receive this care. There is limited research on adolescent mental health service use and far less information about how teens view the process of seeking mental health care. Exploring the factors that teens identify as influencing their use of needed mental health care will address a significant gap in the research and offer important recommendations for interventions designed to promote youth access to mental health services. The goal of the Teens Addressing Mental Health Services study is to understand youth attitudes towards seeking mental health services and the factors that youth identify as reasons for obtaining mental health services. There are three research aims. The first aim is to describe teens' attitudes towards seeking mental health services and how these attitudes influence their willingness to use mental health services. The second aim is to assess whether negative attitudes towards mental health care are associated with mental health care-seeking. The third aim of the study is to examine if there are racial differences in youth attitudes towards mental health services and willingness to use mental health services. The study will take place in Howard County, Maryland. A two-phase approach will be employed to explore these research aims. Phase One entails in-depth interviews with a sample of 30-40 8th graders and will describe teen perceptions of mental health service use. Phase Two involves a self-administered questionnaire with a sample of 379 8th grade students and will test specific research hypotheses regarding the role of perceived stigma in adolescent mental health service use as well as assess possible racial differences in teen attitudes and willingness to use mental health services. This study will address teen perspectives regarding mental health service use and will offer insights into program planning and policy development for this population. Prior research has examined barriers to mental health care for youth without involving teens as key informants in the process. The unique approach of asking teens about their views towards mental health services will offer valuable information on how to improve services for youth, including enhancing the existing mental health education curriculum. [unreadable] [unreadable]